


Like iPod to Headphones

by yauksiei



Series: Relationship Comparisons [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Relationship Comparison -- iPod and Headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another comparison I found while listening to my iPod. Short like the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like iPod to Headphones

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my iPod XP enjoy!

Sherlock examined the curious device called an iPod. He had certainly heard of them. They took the world by storm with their endless musical downloads. He, of course, did not own one. The one he had in his hand right now was the former item of a dead teenager found on the side of a road.

The case was nothing, really. Just a poor boy stuck in a hit and run. But the iPod never left his mind.

John blogged about the latest case, as per usual. He told Sherlock "well done", and since it had been a later hour, he went off to bed, leaving Sherlock to his own devices once more.

Sherlock thought about that music player as his brain carefully explained why he was so infatuated. He scoffed to himself. Thunder and lightning, a sound comparison, but this? This was just childish of him to think about. Too sentimental. Too...caring. He couldn't care so much. It would ultimately lead to trouble.

And yet, his brain kept stating the obvious. The explanation was simple and quick. Once Sherlock listened to it, it went away. It was as follows:

Sherlock was like the iPod, full of music and data, secretly wanting someone to listen to it and hum or sing along. John was the headphones that plugged into the device. He filled Sherlock with inspiration and happiness whenever they were together. Even when they were arguing about something, Sherlock still enjoyed his time with John without a doubt. John listened to him, followed him everywhere on cases. He would always do so, in Sherlock's hopeful mind. Hope. What a word for Sherlock Holmes to use.

"Although," Sherlock chuckled to the skull, "He cannot pick what to listen to."

That was a choice poor John Watson would most likely *never* have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
